Aku Dikerjai?
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Sekuel dari KAU DIKERJAI! Aomine kali ini kena sialnya! Sudah diseret paksa Satsuki, errr taunya... Dijebak dengan segala macam trap, dan berakhir... Sebuah-coret-enam set pakaian feminin...? [WARNING] Ada chara Vocaloid nyempil masuk, sisanya baca di sini saja!


31 Agustus.

Kalender itu disilangkan pada tanggal sebelumnya, menyisakan tanggal 31 Agustus.

Dan hari itu adalah hari pembagian hasil UTS di Jepang. Seorang cowok bersurai biru malam, terbangun dengan malasnya, berkat tendangan dan siksaan yang diberikan dengan tjintanya oleh sang ibunda. Cowok berkulit tan ini meringis pelan, "Iya, Buuuuu~ a-aku bangun nih…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Aku… Dikerjai?**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki, _Vocaloid_ © Yamaha

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, ada karakter _Vocaloid_ nyempil masuk, gaje, aneh, dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, A(H)OMINE DAIKI!** Oh dan juga, Hatsune Miku! Jiahahahaha~ Mun kembali dengan _twoshot_ gaje dan ababil ini! Selamat bersenang-senang buat… Mengerjai AHOMINE! NYAHAHAHAHA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan, sekarang ia berani bersumpah bahwa dunia sekarang sudah menjadi kiamat kubra.

Bayangkan, ia yang sekarang dititipi ibu cowok berkulit tan ini ke rumah Satsuki, sahabatnya semenjak kecil, ia sontak dikirimi perasaan dan aura nggak enak. Masalahnya, cewek berambut _pink_ dan hobi mengerjai si surai biru malam ini, udah ber-_flasheyes_ lengkap dengan seragam Touou beserta tas sekolahnya yang lebih gendut dari biasanya.

"Dai-chan." panggil Satsuki dengan napas gue-mau-merape-lu.

"A-Apa sih, Satsuki? ! Jangan bikin yang aneh-aneh yaaaa!" jerit Aomine, demikianlah nama cowok tersebut, menghindar dari jangkauan Satsuki.

Dengan muka nista, Satsuki lalu menarik tangan kiri Aomine dan memeluknya dengan erat seraya berkata dengan nada yang oh-sangat-nista-sekali, "Dai-chan. Datang ke Touou. Aku mau 'memakai'mu untuk melakukan suatu kegiatan. Tenang, kau **tak bakal diapa-apakan** kok."

Aomine jelas bertambah curiga. Satsuki yang ngomong gituan dengan senyuman misterius terlukiskan di bibir imutnya, siapa sih yang nggak curiga, hah? Apalagi dengan mata bling-bling campur aura nano-nano gitu. Makin paranoid cowok dakian (?) tersebut. Apalagi ia juga kemarin sempat diteror ramalan kek apalah yang sangat disukai maniak Oha-Asa; di mana dia bilang dengan seenak kepalanya sendiri bahwa nasibnya bakal buruk.

_Gue masih nggak mau mati muda_, begitulah pikiran si _ace_ Touou ini, ngeri.

**BRAK.**

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Satsuki ini didobrak paksa oleh seseorang.

Satsuki dan Aomine yang sedang berduaan di belakang pintu tersebut, kontan saja terseruduk pintu itu sehingga terjatuh di depan, menimbulkan kesan sangat erotis. Aomine yang jatuh tertimbun tubuh Satsuki dengan kedua tangan memegangi dada Satsuki. Oh ayolah, sejak kapan Aomine suka sekali kepada dada seksi Satsuki? (A/N : *didribble paksa ke ring*)

"U-Ugh, sial! Siapa sih–."

"Ka-Kau megang…"

Dan sontak si cowok dakian ini melepaskan kedua tangannya yang mesum dari dada Satsuki yang oh-sangat-boing-boing-gitu.

Serta mereka menyaksikan semua anggota _Generation of Miracles_ yang sudah berkumpul tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah Satsuki, dengan masing-masing reaksi yang berbeda. Kise langsung nosblit, trus mendadak ngakak jumpalitan saking brutalnya. Midorima cuma bisa meng-hmph ria, Murasakibara cuma bisa makan dan makan dengan antengnya, terus… Akashi? Dia sih sud–.

**CKRIS! CKRIS!**

"IYAAAA! ! ! NIH GUE LEPAAAAS! SATSUKI, CEPAT BERDIRI SANAAAA!" jerit Aomine lebay.

**GREP!**

Mendadak setelah Satsuki berhasil menjauhi dirinya dari jangkauan si cowok mesum-_ers_ sejati ini, kedua lengan atas cowok dakian ini diapit dengan erat oleh dua orang. Satunya berambut ungu dan lainnya berambut _pink_. Plus satu di antara dua pelaku itu mendadak menjadi setan bergender perempuan, dengan ekor setannya mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Tanduk setannya juga nongol.

Akashi, sang Emperor nista ini, kemudian berehem-ehem, dan kembali memerintahkannya dengan elegan (?), "Daiki. Atsushi. Satsuki. Kita kali ini _hang out_ di sekolah Touou, mengingat di sana kayaknya cukup asyik untuk dinistai (?). Tetsuya juga sudah menanti di sana."

_WATEPAAAAKKK? ! DAPUUUUUKK? !_

Kali ini, si _ace_ basket ini mendadak memutih kulitnya. Yak, status A(h)omine ini diubah menjadi Shiromine, gara-gara kulitnya mendadak seputih kulit mantan bayangannya tersebut. Gak bisa deh, bayangin semua anggota geng _Generation of Miracles_ ng-hang out di sana. Enggak deh, makasih, daripada ntar dikejar-kejar sama para _yandere_ di luar sana yang pengen kawin sama salah satu dari _Generation of Miracles_. (A/N : *diganyang massal*)

"Siap, Aka-chan/Akachin!" jawab Atsushi dan Satsuki, sigap.

Dan mereka berdua pun menyeret Aomine yang statusnya udah menjadi putih seputih baju baru (?). Akashi dengan muka licik, Shintarou dengan muka 'go-die-soon', Kise dengan muka bling-bling, Satsuki dengan wajah nista plus jahat banget (?), dan Murasakibara…Yah, dia masih memakan _snack_ tercintanya dengan santai sambil menyeret tubuh Aomine yang udah nggak ada nyawa tersebut.

Setibanya di sekolah Touou, mereka berenam seketika menjadi perhatian penonton alias murid-murid Touou. Apalagi mata mereka melirik… Sang _ace_ klub basket tersebut, diseret-seret paksa dengan indahnya. Arwahnya juga kelihatan sedang menjelajah entah ke mana, sehingga membuat para murid Touou tersebut makin ngeri gak karuan.

"Wah, jadi gak sabar Ao– AAAKKHHH! ! !"

Seketika dari pohon-pohon yang rindang nan subur (?) mendadak muncul… **Serangan telor dan tepung!** Para murid Touou yang berada di sekitarnya, langsung berseliweran gak karuan, saling bertubrukan satu sama lain, lalu ada juga yang jongkok sambil membuat danau Baikal saking cengengnya, dan lain sebagainya.

Akashi? Dia langsung lempar-lempar gunting, dan berakhir dia kena cipratan telornya sendiri.

Murasakibara? Dengan antengnya dikenai telor-telor gak berdosa tersebut (?).

Midorima? Langsung berlindung di balik sabit yang dijadikan _lucky item_-nya, dan berujung-ujung dia malah bermandikan telor dan tepung sekaligus.

Satsuki? Udah berlindung di bawah tubuh Aomine yang dengan nistanya dijadikan tameng, dan si korbannya masih berada dalam keadaan setengah idop setengah mati.

Dan pas di atas pohon-pohon sana…

"Bagus sekali. Gue seumur idup dapet kesempatan balas dendam nih. Kedua kali pula!" ujar seorang cowok beralis dobel dan berambut merah gelap, nyengir nista. Sangat nista, sampai-sampai ia gak kepikiran kalau dia bisa dijadikan pengganti mbak-mbak kuntilanak saking mengerikannya cengirannya tersebut.

Di samping kanannya, terlihat seorang cowok yang sedang memeluk ranting yang cukup besar. Kacamatanya cukup bersih untuk melihat kerusuhan yang terjadi di bawah sana. Ia juga ikut nyengir nista, "Hahahaha, kau benar sekali, **BaKa**gami. Aku jadi senang banget nih. Ng-_bully_ anak-anak kelas satu itu **emang sangat asyik**."

Di sebelahnya juga ada seorang cowok berambut cokelat, terlihat nyengir licik. Ia kemudian menarik ketapel yang diisinya dengan amunisi paling berbahaya abad ini : sebuah kantung berisi telor dan tepung dicampur berjamaah. Ia lalu berkata dengan inosen (atau licik banget), "Let's have fu~n!"

**PLOK!**

Dan 'tembakan' si mantan _ace_ Seirin ini langsung kena sasaran, tepatnya mengenai rambut si kuning yang sedari tadi panik gak ketulungan. Namun dari dalam hati, mereka juga merasa geli. _Masa pada hari ulang tahun salah satu dari mereka, yang ada mereka semua justru ikutan dibully? Dasar pembikin akal yang licik…_

**-xXx-**

**=Beberapa menit kemudian…=**

"Sial! Siapa sih yang lempar-lemparin kita telor dan tepung-_nodayo_? !" kutuk Midorima kesal.

Ia jadi menyesali niatnya ikutan geng itu, mengingat ia juga ngeri dengan Oha-Asanya. _Untuk Cancer; hari ini Anda adalah peringkat ketiga dalam __**nasib buruk**__. Lucky item-mu adalah sabit. Berhati-hatilah bertemu dengan yang berzodiak Virgo, Leo, dan Aquarius, karena mereka bakal membuat keonaran di sekitar Anda._

Dan ia kini bersama kelima temannya rupanya sedang mandi berjamaah di toilet lantai satu SMA Touou ini. Beruntung toilet itu memiliki enam bilik kamar mandi sekaligus, jadi mereka bisa langsung mandi tanpa babibu. Namun kesialan emang ga pernah berenti-enti mengintai mereka semua.

Pas Midorima yang udah keluar dari kamar mandinya duluan, menemukan bahwa baju gantinya mendadak raib. Namun bukannya raib, malahan diganti dengan… Baju yang sangat… **Feminin?**

"Emang gue cewek apa, sampe-sampe ada enam set baju yang kelihatan feminin itu-_nodayo_?" gumam Midorima jengah.

Ia lalu maju ke bangku panjang yang terletak di sebelah bilik-bilik tersebut, dan meneliti satu per satu set baju feminin itu. Ia berani bersumpah, demi Oha-Asa miliknya, dia tak pernah sesial ini. Udah kemarin pas ulang tahun si **BaKa**gami dia dikerubungi oleh makhluk-makhluk tak waras, sekarang dia malah berhadapan dengan enam set baju yang kelihatan feminin tersebut.

Tiba-tiba si rambut merah dan biru malam, keluar dari bilik kamar mandinya pada saat yang hampir bersamaan. Mereka lalu kemari ke Midorima yang udah keluar, dan… Mereka sontak membeku melihat enam set baju itu.

"WTF? ! ITU BAJU-BAJU NYASAR YA? ! KOK KELIHATAN **FEMININ BANGET!**" teriak si Aomine yang udah balik ke alamnya (lho).

"Apa-apaan ini… Menjijikan banget." komentar si rambut merah, ilfeel liatin tuh enam set baju feminin tersebut.

"Oh, Akashi… Aomine?" gumam Midorima sambil menoleh ke belakangnya.

Aomine lalu maju, menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Midorima, dan mendapati bahwa pada tiap set baju itu dititipi secarik kertas. Si surai biru malam itu lalu mengambil kertas yang nyelip pada baju berwarna hijau dan hitam seraya menggumam dengan lirih, "Aomine, kau harus memakai baju **Miku Hatsune** ini."

Hening.

Krik krik.

Midorima sontak meng-hmph, nggak kuat menahan ngakak.

Dan Akashi nyengir nista.

"Terus aku mana? Ah, jangan pake baju feminin… Ntar pamorku sebagai Emperor bisa runtuh." gumam Akashi mundur tiga langkah maju gelundungan, masih merasakan ilfeel-nya terhadap enam set baju yang sangat nista tersebut. Howalah, ternyata kau gengsi ya, Akashi? (A/N : *digunting-gunting*)

"**Akashi, kau harus memakai baju MEIKO ini.**" Aomine balas dendam, dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya sambil mengambil kertas yang nyelip pada baju berwarna merah.

PUH!

"Nggmmmpppffff…. Duh, nggak tahan nih… Pffff…" Midorima hampir meledak dah tawanya.

"**Berani ngakak, gue bawa kau ke neraka ya?**" ancam si rambut merah sambil melirik si rambut lumutan itu dengan lirikan berbahaya. Siapa suruh dia berambut merah sih, sampe-sampe dia harus ber-_crossover_ dengan tukang pemabok kelas wahid dari V*c*l*id tersebut…

Aomine lalu melirik baju berwarna putih plus dengan _goggle_ yang ikut dibawanya, dan mengambil kertas yang nyelip di sana. Ia kemudian membacakannya dengan nada bete, "**Midorima**, kau harus memakai baju **Gumi Megpoid** ini. PS : Jadi _cute_ ya, Shin-chaaaan! Makan wortel terus nyanyi yang keren yaaa!"

Sontak si rambut merah balik ngakak.

"Hahahahahaha! ! Ternyata lu sama aja, Shintarou! Pffff…"

TING.

_Wait…_

Mereka bertiga lalu saling tatap menatap dengan wajah _horror_, segera setelah si surai biru malam itu membacakan PS-nya. _Nyanyi? NYANYI? APA DI SINI ADA KONSER DADAKAN YA? PERASAAN GUA NGGAK ADA DEH, PALING JUGA TERIMA RAPOR BAYANGAN DOANG… Jangan-jangan…_

GLEK.

Si rambut merah itu lalu memerintahkan mereka berdua dengan wajah ngerinya, "Shintarou. Daiki. Kita harus _**kabur**_, sebelum kita dipaksa nyanyi di depan massa. Plis, ini cuma April Mop kan?"

"_Fool_! Ini udah mau akhir Agustus, dasar Akashi bego-_nodayo_!" Midorima nyembur seenak perutnya.

**CKRIS!**

"**Anggep. Saja. Ini. Adalah. APRIL. MOP.** Gue nggak mau nyanyi, udah sekian." Akashi menegaskan dengan wajah kesal, dengan gunting-gunting yang siap siaga memakan korban yang sangat inosen nan tak berdosa.

Aomine juga terpaksa setuju dengan si rambut merah itu. Seumur-umur dia nggak pernah nyanyi, paling juga ntar bakal diketawain satu sekolah. Plis, dia juga nggak mau _image_-nya sebagai cowok dakian yang _cool_, brengsek (?), keren, sangar dan bernuansa premanisme (?) ini juga ancur cuma gara-gara nyanyiannya.

TING.

Mendadak si surai biru malam ini mendapat ide. Ide yang **sangat nista**.

"Oi Akashi. Kita korbankan Kise, yuk?" pancing Aomine dengan wajah nista.

"Boleh juga idemu, Daiki. Shintarou, cek baju yang akan dipake Ryouta." perintah Akashi dengan seenak perutnya lagi.

Si rambut lumutan ini segera ngacir ke bangku panjang itu, mengecek satu per satu set bajunya. Sesaat kemudian, ia lalu membacakan beberapa kertas yang belum diambil Aomine tadi, "Kise harus memakai baju **Kagamine Len** ini. PS : Kau kan model, pasti pinter nyanyi dong. Yang **imut** lho ya! (Akashi dan Aomine _facepalm___berjamaah) Murasakibara harus memakai baju **Kamui Gakupo** ini. PS : Jangan kecewakan fans Gakupo ya! Atau kamu kami cincang! ("Mereka kanibal ya?" tanya Akashi ngeri) Momoi harus memakai baju **Luka Megurine** ini. PS : Nyanyiin _The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka_ dong! Pastikan kau bunuh-bunuhan dengan Meiko, Miku dan Rin-_nodayo_! ("GUE NGGAK RELA!" bentak Akashi nggak rela, dan berujung-ujung ditahan oleh Aomine sendiri)"

Krik krik.

Garing banget.

Tiba-tiba si rambut kuning membukakan pintu bilik kamar mandinya, dengan wajah muram. Sontak Akashi, Midorima dan Aomine melirik si rambut kuning itu dengan wajah oh-ternyata-kau-toh. Aomine lalu berkata dengan wajah ngeri, "Kise, kau dapet hadiah berupa baju Kagamine Len… Tuh, ada di bangku panjang ini."

PLIK.

"KAGAMINE LEN? ! WAAAAHHH! ! GUE MAU! GUE MAU!" Tiba-tiba si rambut kuning ini segera berlari ke bangku panjang dengan wajah yang oh sumpah sangat bling-bling banget, memakainya seketika dan keluar dari ruang toilet itu!

**BLAM!**

Hening.

"O-Oi… Kalo Ryouta yang keluar duluan, berarti…" Kali ini si rambut merah menyimpulkan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Wajahnya sontak menjadi horror sehorror-horrornya, menyaksikan 'kepergian' si rambut kuning yang _troublemaker_ plus _moodmaker_ tersebut.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! KISE RYOUTA! KISE RYOUTA! KAU MENDING JADI CHARA VOCALOID AJA! ! DUH, GUE MAU MATI! DIA TERLALU IMUUUUUT! UWAAAAAHHH! ! ! NIKAHI GUE PLIS, KISEEEEEEE! KISEEEE! SHARARARA GOES ON! ! ! LUPH U FOREVER, KISEEEEE! ! !**"

Yak.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan fans-fansnya yang ternyata udah berkumpul di TKP (baca : gedung sekolah Touou). Sekarang hati mereka semua menjadi doki-doki, nggak tahu nasib buruk apa yang bakalan menimpa mereka semua. Udah dapet baju feminin, masa mereka harus nyanyi? Bukannya maen basket ya? Ya ampun…

Momoi, yang udah keluar dari biliknya, meski cuma kepalanya doang yang nongol, kemudian memecah belah keheningan yang terjadi di antara tiga cowok tersebut, "Aka-chan… Midorin… Dai-chan. Bawain aku baju dong."

"O-Oh, ternyata kau, Satsuki. Eh, Satsuki, lu dapet baju Luka Megurine tuh." sahut si surai biru malam ini, kaget.

"Luka Megurine? ! OH GUE SUKA BANGET! BAWAIN SINI!" Sontak tuh cewek berambut pink, berfangirling ria.

_Nggak Kise, nggak Satsuki, sama aja…_ Si surai biru malam yang sudah lama menjadi sobat si rambut pink, cuma bisa ber-_facepalm_ bareng dua cowok lainnya. Cowok bersurai biru malam ini, akhirnya mengantarkan baju Luka Megurine yang oh-sangat-nista-abis itu kepada gadis itu, dan…

**ZAP!**

Sontak saja gadis itu udah kelar ganti baju. Harus mereka bertiga akui… Seorang Momoi Satsuki emang sangat cuoooocok banget, pake baju Luka Megurine itu! Tapi mereka nggak mau kalo ntar mereka harus bunuh-bunuhan kalau seandainya Momoi sampe ngapal lagu _Tailor Shop on Enbizaka_ yang awesome itu.

"Waaaahhh! ! Keren sekali! Keren! Ah, nanti gue nyanyiin _Tailor Shop on Enbizaka_ dong?" tanya Momoi yang mendadak jadi _cosplayer_ Luka Megurine, bling-bling.

**GLEK**.

"**J– JANGAAAAANNNN! !**"

"Ah, okeh, kunyanyiin _Tailor Shop on Enbizaka_!" Momoi rupanya nggak denger suara teriakan-coret-padus dari tiga cowok tersebut.

Momoi, dengan wajah tak berdosa (atau licik?) yang selevel dengan pacar _one-sided_-nya, kemudian mendahului tiga cowok tersebut, sembari membuka pintu ruang tersebut. **BLAM**. Akhirnya Momoi udah keluar dari ruangan tersebut! Dan… Ketiga cowok ini akhirnya cuma bisa melongo dengan nggak elitnya.

Hening lagi.

"Aaaahhh~ mana Mine-chin? Eh… Aka-chin… Mido-chin…?" tanya seorang cowok jumbo yang mendadak nongol pas di belakang mereka bertiga, dengan wajah males pula.

"O-Oh, kamu tuh, Atsushi." jawab Akashi sedikit syok, sambil menoleh ke belakangnya.

Si cowok berambut lumutan alias Midorima, lantas balik ke cowok jumbo tersebut dan menanyainya sembari mengambil baju Kamui Gakupo, "Murasakibara udah mandi kan? Nih, ada baju _request_-an para fans untukmu. Pake aja, jangan protes-_nodayo_."

Mata ungu milik seorang Murasakibara Atsushi pun beradu dengan baju nista milik Kamui Gakupo tersebut. Ia lalu mengambilnya sembari berkata dengan males, "Oh, ternyata Kamui Gakupo tuh. Kebetulan sekali, aku fans tuh V*c*l**d… Makasih ya, Mido-chin."

_WHUT? !_

Sontak tiga pasang mata yang masing-masing berwarna hijau, biru malam dan merah membara, melotot dengan gak karuannya. _MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI YANG DIKENAL MAKHLUK PEMAKAN SNACK ITU… FANSNYA GAKUPO? ! DUNIA UDAH KIAMAT JADINYA! AAAARRRGGGHH! ! !_

"Ba-Baru tau aku… Atsus–."

**ZAP!**

Sontak saja tiga pasang mata itu harus membelalak kaget, gak menyangka kalau si pemalas dan _center_ terkenal asal Yosen itu ternyata udah kelar berpakaian! Dan, dengan diri mereka bertiga yang mendadak membeku, si jumbo itu akhirnya melewati mereka dan berjalan mendekati pintu keluar ruang tersebut, terus…

**BLAM!**

Murasakibara resmi dieliminasi dari ruang-coret-toilet-coret-kamar mandi tersebut!

Krik krik.

"Shintarou. Pake baju Gumi, **sekarang**." Rupanya si Emperor muda itu nggak rela kalau dirinya bakal dipermalukan nantinya.

**GLEK**.

Akhirnya, si _shooter_ asal Shuutoku ini dengan pasrahnya, memakai pakaian memalukan milik Gumi tersebut. Dengan _goggle_ yang terpasang di rambut lumutannya, dan pakaian yang oh-so-awesome yang kini udah menempel pada tubuh _six-pack_-nya yang dari tadi cuma pake selembar handuk, di sekitar kemaluan pula, dia akhirnya siap nggak siap untuk dipermalukan di luar sana.

Yang pasti, sekarang wajah si _three-point shooter_ itu udah menjadi merah semerah kepiting abis direbus.

"A-Aku berangkat dulu-_nodayo_…"

"Hush, hush, sana pergi!" Aomine seolah hendak mengusir si _shooter_ itu, nggak mau tahu kalau dirinya bakal dipermalukan lagi di luar sana dengan pakaian super ijo gitu.

Udah di_bully_, sekarang malah dihina-hina dan dibejek-bejek, belom lagi perintah-coret-paksaan seorang Akashi untuk memakai pakaian cewek nan memalukan itu. Jelas-jelas seorang Midorima Shintarou naik darah, sampe-sampe ia berani bersumpah bahwa pas ultahnya nanti dia bakal mem-_bully_ habis para pelakunya. _Generation of Miracles_ yang lain ikut dihitung, 'kan mereka yang membuatnya menjadi begini.

TAP. TAP TAP.

Si cowok lumutan itu lalu membuka pintu toiletnya dengan perlahan-lahan, dan akhirnya…

**BLAM!**

Kini tersisa tinggal dua orang di toilet itu : Akashi dan Aomine sendiri!

"…"

"…"

Hening lagi.

Dengan selembar handuk yang diikat pada pinggangnya dan menutupi bagian kemaluannya, kedua cowok itu cuma bisa mengadakan kontes tatapan maut. Si cowok berambut biru malam, cuma bisa menatap si rambut merah dengan tatapan lo-harus-duluan. Namun si rambut merah malah membalasnya dua kali lipat dengan tatapan lo-harus-duluan-atau-gue-lempar-gunting.

Saking lamanya kontes itu, mereka sampe nggak ngeh kalo sebentar lagi raporan akan kelar.

"Oi, mau samp–."

**TEEEEEEEEET. TEEEEEEEET.**

"**BAGI DUA ORANG YANG BELOM KELAR PAKE BAJU DARI V*C*L**D DI TOILET LANTAI SATU, AKAN KAMI EKSPOS KALIAN YANG TELANJANG KE Y*UT*BE, NIKO NIKO DOUGE, FUNIM*TION DAN SITUS **_**ONLINE**_** JEPANG. MAKASIH.**" Sontak ada suara pengumuman aneh yang terngiang di dekat toilet tempat Akashi dan Aomine bersemayam (?).

**TEEEEEEET TEEEEEEEET**.

Hening lagi, dan lagi.

"Sialan bange–."

**TEEEEEEEEEET. TEEEEEEEEET.**

"**Oops gue lupa. Yang rambut biru malam, kalo kau nggak keluar, nanti **_**uke**_**-mu BaKagami dan Kise bakal dirape oleh para fansnya! ****Sekarang Kise sedang berlari-lari nggak karuan, dikejar-kejar oleh fans Kagamine Len! Dan yang ngaku Emperor, kalo nggak keluar dalam waktu tiga menit, **_**uke**_** tersayangmu Tetsuya bakal dirape oleh fans cowok, soalnya dia juga di-**_**bully**_** jadi seorang IA ~ aria on the planetes! MAKASIH~ GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

**TEEEEEEEEEEET. TEEEEEEEEEET.**

Krik krik.

Bahkan semua _arthopoda_ udah berkonser dari awal, menyoraki dua cowok yang sontak saja membeku karena diultimatum dengan manisnya oleh _speaker_ dan pembicara yang udah seenak perutnya. Udah bakal diekspos tubuhnya yang telanjang gitu, ditambah para _uke_ tercintanya, mampus deh jadinya.

"Cih… Tetsuya-ku… **Tetsuya-ku… TETSUYA. TETSUYA.**"

Sontak si rambut merah membara dengan mata _heterochromic_ ini, berkobar api dendamnya karena takut _uke_-nya bakal dinodai (?) oleh para _fans_-nya. Ia langsung mengambil pakaian Meiko yang memalukan itu, dan seketika memakainya! _SELAMATKAN TETSUYA-KU! SELAMATKAN! GUE NGGAK MAU MEREKA MELIHAT PROPERTIKU BERCOSPLAY JADI IA! __**SELAMATKAN! SELAMATKAN TETSUYA-KUUUUUUU!**_

WHOOOOOSHHH! ! !

**CKRIS CKRIS!**

"Yang melihat Tetsuya bercosplay jadi IA… Tidak. **TIDAK.** **KUBUNUH MEREKA**."

**ZAP! BLAM!**

Nah, sekarang tinggal si cowok dakian yang masih tak berbusana di dalam toilet tersebut. Mukanya syok banget, menyaksikan sang kapten Rakuzan tersebut mendadak masuk ke _yandere_ mode dan baru seumur-umur hidupnya melihatnya nggak memedulikan pamornya yang bakal jatuh dengan nggak elitnya nanti.

Oke, apa yang akan dilakukan Aomine nantinya…? !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued… Atau END? *****digaplok massal* ]**


End file.
